Por que
by Laureo A
Summary: Kikyo a tomado su desicion... Kagome corre al ver esa escena pero no entiende la verda de las cosas One shot


Por que? 

La chica estaba abatida su semblante lo decía todo no habia falta que dijera nada para saber que una inmensa tristeza o tal vez preocupación la aturdía, llevaba mucho tiempo sentada mirando la corriente del rió pensando que seria mas fácil si sus problemas pudieran irse con al corriente que estaba observando.

**¿Por que Inuyasha, no mas bien, ¿por qué me hicieron regresar?... así ya no soy yo, soy solo un espejismo de lo que fui, no siquiera estoy completa, ya no tengo razones para seguir aquí aunque el no se atreva a decírmelo yo se que ya a elegido.**

Ni siquiera el clima parecía querer darle paz, comenzó a llover de manera desaforada pero ella no se movió de su lugar solo cerro los ojos deseando poder irse con aquellas gotas para no seguir sufriendo esa existencia tan irreal, por que ahora ya no era humana del todo ni tampoco era un espíritu, ahora era como antes de morir se sentía, una mitad... no estaba ni de un lado ni del otro, pero lo que la hacia sumirse mas en su tristeza era el hecho de que aunque Inuyasha no le dijera nada por temor a lastimarla, sabia muy bien que el ya no la amaba... aun le tenia cierto cariño pero como de quien recuerda a sus amores del pasado con alegría por que le trajeron dicha y experiencias agradables.

**Se que esa mujer me lo ha quitado pero ni siquiera me atrevo a reprocharle nada, ¿como podría si soy yo misma, solo que en otro cuerpo, técnicamente yo no debería estar dentro de esto- dijo señalándose- sino dentro de ella al menos de esa manera podría estar con mi querido Inuyasha... si el siempre es tan atento conmigo por que aun siente algo leve por mi pero no como antes, mi presencia solo lo confunde y lo hago pensar que aun me ama, será mejor que me vaya así ellos serán felices y yo tal vez encuentre el descanso que tanto he buscado estos 50 años.**

Recordó el inmenso odio que pensó tener antes por el hanyou y como habia descubierto que el culpable de su muerte habia sido Naraku solo ese desprecio por ese demonio la habia mantenido fuerte pero después comenzó de nuevo a ver a Inuyasha y como no hacerlo después de todo para ella era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero ahora toda esperanza de estar con el era nula, solo podía aspirar a matar a Naraku y devolver las almas a su lugar de origen.

**Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente oyó que alguien se acercaba antes de que llegara sabia muy bien de quien se trataba era... Inuyasha es cierto ella lo habia citado en ese lugar para despedirse de el antes de realizar lo que habia planeado.**

**Kikyo, ¿ de que quieres que hablemos?- su cabello estaba todo mojado pero aun así brillaba.**

**Solo quería despedirme de ti Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo levemente.**

**Despedirte, ¿a que te refieres?**

**Pues a eso, esta es una despedida me marchare ya no deseo matar a Naraku.**

**Pero ¿cómo que te iras, no puedes hacerme eso.**

**Inuyasha yo no are nada tu bien sabes que ya no me amas mi presencia solo te confunde, ¿crees que no he visto como miras y proteges a esa mujer?- dijo tranquilamente la sacerdotisa aunque esas palabras le dolían mucho ya que era aceptar la derrota.**

**Yo no la miro de ninguna manera especial solo la utilizo para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla- dijo furico el demonio.**

**¡Mientes, no lo hagas mas Inuyasha, por favor te he observado siempre estas protegiéndola, el hecho es que no puedo interponerme entre ustedes- su voz de nuevo era calmada.**

**Tu no te interpones entre nada... yo... te amo- se sentía apenado pero ella no decía la verdad, ya que el solo la amaba a ella o eso pensaba.**

**Vamos Inuyasha no te engañes mas yo ya no soy la Kikyo que tu amaste hace 50 años soy solo una especie de espejismo y tu bien lo sabes.**

**Eso no es cierto tu estas aquí se carne y hueso.**

**Abre los ojos por favor soy solo una figura de barro que algún día se romperá y entonces ¿que harás?- se acerco al chico y se recargo en su pecho con lo cual el se puso color carmín- me alegra saber que tu no me traicionaste, pero ahora nuestros caminos debes separarse yo devolveré las almas a su dueña y para asegurarme que no vuelvan a tratar de revivirme e lanzado un conjuro de protección sobre la chica y las almas que ahí dentro de ella.**

**Pero Kikyo no quiero que te vayas.**

**No puedes hacer nada, además lo hago por tu propio bien así podrás aclarar tus sentimientos por ella, podrías pensar también de la siguiente manera cuando regrese las almas a ella yo siempre estaré en su interior y de alguna manera disfrutare del amor que ambos compartan.**

Se separo de él, cerro los ojos y un haz de luz se formo alrededor de ella para después desaparecer junto con los restos de la misma y las almas que habia dentro, Inuyasha primero grito desesperado pero después cuando analizo mejor las cosas vio que la sacerdotisa tuvo razón en todo lo que le dijo.

**Gracias Kikyo me has dado mi libertad.**

Regreso después de un rato al lugar donde estaban los demás incluida Kagome, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata hablando animadamente al verlo callaron pero el para que no se sintieran tan intimidados por su llegada sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

**Que fue lo que paso Inuyasha?**

**Nada Kagome solo obtuve mi libertad**

**¿tu libertad?- pregunto extrañada la chica.**

**Si me he librado de cualquier juramento hecho, creo que desde ahora todo será muy diferente ya lo veras.**

Sin mas abrazo a la chica que tenia al lado esta no supo el por que de gesto pero tampoco le desagrado así que solo cerro los ojos y sintió al calor que le transmitía el hanyou. Si ahora nada seria igual por que él podría pensar mejor cuales eran sus sentimientos por ella y ella a su vez no se sentiría tan mal cada vez que veía a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos.

Nota de la autora: espero les guste este pequeño fic lo hice pensando en que nadie se pone a pensar en todo lo que sufre la pobre de Kikyo digo la resucitaron y luego ve como poco a poco su propia reencarnación le quita al amor de su vida debe ser muy traumático, pero bueno omitiendo todo eso espero les guste por que realmente este no es un final si no mas bien una aventura mas...

Atte. Laureo

Espero sus quejas o casi lo que sea menos virus a mi mail 


End file.
